


在一天里我看见过四十三次日落/His Last Lie

by pAntie2



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M, 斜线前后代表攻受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pAntie2/pseuds/pAntie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>题名摘取自《小王子》。<br/>文中引用片段来自安徒生童话《海的女儿》。</p><p>我保证，全是恋爱的酸臭味，甜的那种。真的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	在一天里我看见过四十三次日落/His Last Lie

**·1·**  
空气阴冷。  
  
旧街区的路面略微湿滑，他小心地避开上面那些凹陷开裂的缝隙中的积水，有些神经质地将每一步都踩在地砖边沿。  
  
这是他们的第六次约会，或者第七次——要是算上那次在他家楼下的早餐——如果那也能叫做约会的话；他禁不住在心里又重复了一遍，千万别在Danny伸手的时候跟他握手了。  
  
天知道那时候Danny的眼神，短暂惊诧之余，便是那般饶有兴味的打量。即使Danny把笑意藏了起来，但他能感觉到，是的，在对方眼里，自己的做派兴许像是从几个世纪以前穿越过来的。  
  
一想到这，插在口袋里的手便不自觉地沁出薄汗。  
  
17点52分。  
  
快到Danny下班的时间。Alex站在街边，一面把雨伞换到另一只手里，他低头看了眼腕表，同预计的时间一致。  
  
冬天的夜幕总是落得极快，只片刻光景，眼前已经变作被路灯照亮的模样。  
  
Danny让他不用到得太早，而自己却依旧习惯性地守时——时间对他来说更像是某种拘束，或者纪律，总之是来自潜意识的惯性的其中之一。  
  
思绪漫无边际，嘴角却总会在想到他时不自觉地，勾出真实的弧度。  
  
湿冷落在肩头，Alex跟着仰头去看；雪花稀薄，尚未到达地平线便融成了雨点。  
  
"Alex!"直到熟悉的声音从不远处传来，他才后知后觉地打起了伞。  
  
Danny单手裹了裹敞开的风衣领口，一路小跑到他的伞下。些微被打湿的头发垂下来，稍显凌乱，他的话音间还有几分难以察觉的喘，“等了很久吧。”  
  
路灯里昏黄，映出Danny眼角带着笑意，隔着彼此呵出的氤氲雾气，显得湿润而温暖。  
  
“还、还行，我也才刚……刚到。”Alex看得入神，反应过来时苍白且锋利的颧骨不自觉地染上了红色；现在是18点29分，他有些局促地撒了个不大不小的谎。  
  
说实话，他并不擅长说谎——尤其是在面对愈亲密的人时。  
  
Danny了然地笑笑，变戏法一般掏出条长得夸张的绀青色围巾，一头裹在了Alex的脖子上，“抽空在街角那家店买的，据说是情侣围巾，怎么样还不错吧？”  
  
一面说着，他就把围巾的另一头圈到了自己脖子上。  
  
“我很喜欢……”尽管围巾因为Danny有些粗糙的手法翻得不太整齐，以至于边缘的毛线扎得他有些痒。  
  
话音未落，Danny便扯过两人中间那截不长的织物，迅疾的吻印在唇上，“你当然可以批评它，我不会介意。”  
  
他很乐意，甚至说是期待看到Alex露出害羞或者窘迫的表情；至少，Danny觉得，这些细微的表情让他看上去更真实些——而不是自己在发梦，自己正和一个拥有米开朗基罗的雕塑般漂亮而冰冷脸庞的男人约会。  
  
随着交往得愈深，Danny便愈发了解到这个男人某些不为人知的小习惯。  
  
Alex会把他和每一个人打交道时的注意事项都记下来，用端正的印刷体写在他那本深棕色封皮的记事簿里。  
  
像是——  
  
“杂货店换了新墙纸，结账时记得向Emma夸奖它……Emma，原来杂货店的老板叫Emma？”  
  
“显而易见，虽然这只是个简称。”  
  
“显而易见？”Danny把那本记事簿摊在身上，勾着腿，状似不经意地蹭了蹭对方同样赤裸的脚背；两人当时正盖着同一条毛毯窝在沙发上打发时间。  
  
Alex也偏过头来。他用膝盖支着脑袋，日已薄暮，室内唯一的光源是距离两人不远处的电视屏幕，森冷色调映着他干净的瞳眸，也带着温度一般。  
  
“唔。”他没有回答，只是看着Danny（或者说是某种带着迟疑的呼应）；而这就像是两人一贯的相处方式。  
  
“这是你们的习惯吗，我是指，你还有，和你共事的那些人，化名还有姓名住址亲友之类的……背景调查。”  
  
“她的胸牌上写了名字。”  
  
——他的恋人似乎格外神秘，但在某些方面却又表现出异乎寻常的老实。  
  
“看来那确实不是我擅长的领域，”Danny顿了片刻，又自顾地接下去，“那我呢，你写过的……嗯让我猜猜看，记得自称Joe？”  
  
Danny话音里显是带着调笑的（至少在他看来，谁会把假名字用得如此流利又自然呢，Alex也许把自己当作是某个债主派来跟踪他的“卧底”了——毕竟他每天都要经手这么大额的资金流动），他促狭地挤了挤眼睛，毫不意外对上Alex羞赧的神情。  
  
“那次，我只是……”  
  
“工作机密，我明白，不过，”Danny说着，无比自然地将下巴轻轻搁上Alex的肩膀，他有些恶质地将声音压得更低，从而如愿看见对方迅速变得通红的耳垂，“其实你不必做任何，关于我的‘规划’，just，be Alex.”

  
**·2·**  
“对了，你不怕黑吧，我是说幽闭恐惧之类的？”  
  
“不会啊。”只要跟你在一起的话，Alex在心里郑重地加上一句。  
  
Danny是他认识的最不喜欢“计划”的人（也可以说是唯一一个），两人散步回家的中途，Danny突然提议带他去自己最爱的“探险基地”瞧瞧——他们便在临近闭馆时偷溜进了附近的社区图书馆！  
  
Danny牵着他的手，两人在鳞次的书架间兜兜转转；他学着Danny的样子，猫着腰闪避开巡视保安的手电灯光，而对方正熟门熟路地靠近正前方虚掩的玻璃门。  
  
那是间阅览室，里头摆着几张低矮的方桌和坐垫。  
  
他们屏息躲到阅览室的书架背后，等待着脚步声离开。  
  
Alex转过头，从右首极近的位置看着Danny额角上几绺蜷曲的漂亮黑发；零星的雪花曾落在那儿，不过此刻早已经化作晶莹的水汽。奔跑中牵绊着彼此动作的围巾也不知何时滑落，被一股脑儿塞到Alex手里——现在那条柔软的织物便是一半盘踞在他的肩膀，另一半则绕在了他的左手上。  
  
Danny突然笑起来，尽管压抑着音量，肩背却大幅抖动着，像个恶作剧得逞的孩子。  
  
“哈哈哈刚才，你刚才真该抬头看看那保安走路的姿势哈哈哈。”  
  
“……”Alex像是还未从紧张的“奔逃”中脱离出来，他的视线越过对方，仍有些警惕地望向门口的方向。  
  
“放心，保安每晚只会巡视两次，”Danny的声音凑得很近，一面用指尖摩挲对方掌心，“你应该不讨厌这里吧，这些，无聊的乐趣？”  
  
“很刺激。”  
  
“其实，最刺激的部分在于……”Danny半支起身，对方认真的神情让他着迷，他将一只手撑到Alex脸侧，暧昧地停留许久才接下去，“我们会读到哪个故事……Ta-da!”  
  
阅览室里有不少随手摆放的书，从菜谱到量子物理，无所不包。  
  
他们藏身的地方靠近窗口，灯光同月色降落下来，拢着极小的一片空间。Alex眯起眼睛，借着由窗户透露的微弱光亮努力辨认封面上鲜艳的色块，“……海的女儿？”  
  
“美人鱼哈哈。”Danny挨着他盘腿坐下，Alex顺势接过了那本童话书。  
  
这大概是一本真正的幼儿读物（与其说是童话故事，其实更应该叫它做绘本）——大片充满童趣的画面中穿插了几句简单的叙事。Alex竟认真地看了起来。  
  
“说起来，你相信美人鱼吗？”  
  
“相信他们存在？”  
  
“是的，传说，或者神话之类的。”  
  
“我不知道，Danny，”Alex用着他一向习惯的谨慎而节制的语调，“在语义学证明某些集合论中的悖论时他们确实被当做一个空集的例证，但是也有人相信唔……”  
  
话音突然被热切的吻堵住。Danny的舌尖试探着，灵活地滑进了微启的唇瓣；他一手自然无比地插进Alex脑后柔软的短发，舌面湿润地扫过上颚，Danny感觉到对方因为敏感而极轻微地战栗。  
  
生涩与情欲混杂生成的漩涡将他们裹挟其中，仿佛周遭的空气都已经被燃烧殆尽。  
  
夜幕寂寥，只传来汽车驶过的遥远轰鸣声；别无他人的阅览室里显得愈发安静，衣角摩擦的窸窣响动都变得清晰起来。Danny另一手向下，将服帖规整的衬衫从裤腰中扯得松脱，掌心熨帖上腰背的皮肤，火烫异常。  
  
"Relax."直到Alex几乎要因这热辣的吻忘记呼吸时，Danny才转而吮上他轻微颤抖的下唇，“你得理解你说那些……理论的时候，看上去可口极了。”  
  
"Now, may I have a bite?"  
  
Danny湿润的吻让他有些害羞，却不由自主地几乎溺毙其中。  
  
Alex怕痒似的侧过了头，Danny舔舐过他高热的耳垂，暧昧的水声在耳边被无数倍放大，他有些无措地揪紧了手中单薄的T恤下缘。  
  
两人的外衣不知何时已经被抛到一旁。像是被对方默许的拥抱鼓励，Danny的吻愈发往下，他吮吻上脖颈间正因吞咽而小幅滚动的脆弱凸起——舔舐缓慢而情色意味十足。  
  
Alex无意识地后仰，将赤裸的胸膛愈发靠近Danny。  
  
——别让那些控制你的大脑，Alistair。  
  
情欲迭起时如同浪潮，无数涌动的声音将他吞没其间；却又有一道陌生的声音嗡鸣着，盘桓不去。Alex有些痛苦地闭了闭眼睛，他试图——哪怕一秒——关闭那个叫做“理性”的模块；停止像机器人那样思考，Alex，他听见自己在心里这样说道。  
  
Danny的手突然覆上更加敏感的部位，隔着质地良好的布料似有若无地游移着，隐约勾勒出鼓胀的廓形。  
  
随时可能被发现的危险似乎让两人愈发兴奋。  
  
当Danny极富技巧地开始抚慰那处硬挺，强烈而陌生的刺激让Alex条件反射般夹紧了双腿。Danny便再一次凑到他耳边，安抚着让Alex稍稍放松下来。  
  
Alex的视线紧跟着对方，微微仰起脸来；间或的吻绵长滚烫，闷哼从鼻腔泄漏出来，被压抑成带着颤抖声线的单个音节。Alex垂在身侧的手无意识地揪着地毯上的绒毛，他感到自己的脸颊因为Danny熟稔的挑逗而反常地高热。  
  
Danny轻笑出声，一手用力安抚着对方僵直紧绷的背肌，一面用手指挑开被前端吐出的液体洇湿的布料。指腹轻擦过湿热敏感的冠状沟，Alex在瞬间搂得更紧，难耐而陌生的情欲将他逼得眼眶泛红；他拼命呼吸着冰凉的空气，紧咬下唇试图将翻滚在舌尖的呻吟吞咽下去。  
  
血脉贲张的悸动通过贴靠在一处的赤裸胸膛传递，像某种奇妙的共鸣。  
  
堪堪高潮，Alex低吟出声，带着难以抑制的哭腔；他在Danny的手下射出来，黏稠的浊液沾染上指间同内裤。不可言状的快感从尾椎迅速升腾，将他吞噬进巨大的、彻底的未知当中。  
  
当Danny低头替他整理凌乱的衣裤，Alex才反应过来似的，生涩地吻上了他的唇角。尚未开口，脸色便因着不知是情潮还是害羞而烧得酡红。  
  
“你……我可以……”  
  
“我想要你。”Danny低声打断了他的滞涩，眼神在夜色中显得格外透亮，如初见时那般，深邃诱使他不由得沉溺其中。  
  
Alex是相信一见钟情的，就像他的那些执拗而老派的习惯。  
  
当他们从图书馆后门外低矮的院墙翻出去，跌跌撞撞来到Danny的公寓时，情绪已堆叠至将将爆发的临界。两人的动作彼此有些磕绊，但Danny却准确无比地将Alex推到了他那张狭窄的床上。  
  
他被压在床边，落在脖颈和肩胛敏感带的吮吻湿润而迷人，Alex试图放松，却在Danny用膝盖顶开他大腿内侧时下意识地绷得更紧。Danny从后面进入了他，深入而大幅的抽插带来痛疼与酥麻混杂的感官，将Alex眼角氤氲得一片潮红。  
  
他们像这世界上任何一对情侣一样，约会、亲吻、结合，没来由地笑闹，庆祝这个那个不知所谓的纪念日。  
  
  
**·3·**  
Alex在很深的夜里惊醒，他觉得自己似乎做了一个漫长而且和缓的梦——那个梦实在太过于平淡，以至他竟不记得里面任何的细节。  
  
被扔在地上的外套口袋再次轻微地震动了数下，长期养成的习惯让他几乎是条件反射一般清醒过来。  
  
屏幕上闪过微弱的荧光，简短的讯息再次出现。  
  
「去厨房」  
  
发件人显示为未知。  
  
Alex紧贴着厨房的窗边，他的余光瞥见正对面的街巷上几张熟悉的面孔。  
  
「别管他们，垃圾箱」  
  
掌心的手机不失时机地再次震了一下。  
  
不出所料，Alex在垃圾箱的外卖包装上找到了自己的名字。  
  
「感情对你我来说都太奢侈了，不是吗，Alistair」  
  
那个刺眼的字眼，Alex用力捏碎了手上的塑料包装。下一秒，他便敏锐地感觉到异样的反光一闪而过——那是狙击枪的瞄准镜，他在受训时曾无比熟悉的武器。  
  
"Don't hurt him, please."  
  
黯哑的声音在空阔的夜里突兀响起，单薄地回荡。  
  
Alex知道他们一定装了窃听器，在这里的某处角落，或者很多个。  
  
「目前还不是，但他始终会是个威胁。」  
  
"I promise."  
  
  
**·4·**  
Danny醒来时身边空无一人。  
  
他愣了数秒，突然猛地起身冲进厨房。果不其然，垃圾箱边散落着被捏得变形的外卖包装。  
  
"Sh*t!"  
  
眼前的场景仿佛在无声地提示着他，Alex有多生气。  
  
【她看到王子和他美丽的新娘在寻找她。他们悲悼地望着那翻腾的泡沫，好像他们知道她已经跳到浪涛里去了似的。】  
  
没来由地，那本童话的结局浮现在Danny的脑海。  
  
他晃了晃昏沉沉的脑袋，努力想摆脱这个荒谬的联想。  
  
  
**·5·**  
Alex直到傍晚时才找到Danny，在那个他们经常来散步的河堤旁。  
  
他几乎找遍所有Danny可能去的地方。甚至，质问了那两个不远不近  
  
他站在干涸的堤岸上，看见那个熟悉的身影枯立在冷冽的风里，看见他时，突然迈着步子跑过来。  
  
积雪被踩出清脆的响动，绊着Danny的步子，让他变得有些迟缓。  
  
“你怎么在这儿……”  
“我不是故意的。”  
  
两人几乎同时开口，Alex有些疑惑地看着对方，像是不平白他突如其来的道歉。  
  
“呃，我是说，我不是故意骗你……我知道拿外卖充当我自己做的菜这种事……不太好……我真的会做菜，昨天只是太……嗯时间紧迫……”  
  
Danny急切地组织着语句，却意外地看见Alex突然弯起嘴角。  
  
“我以为你不见了，”Alex的声音带着嗡响，冷风把他鼻尖吹得通红，“你没接电话，也没去上班。”  
  
“所以，你没生气，”Danny眯起眼睛，薄暮的阳光在雪面上反射出昏黄的光，他踩着湿滑的地面又走近了一步，“那昨晚……为什么？”  
  
Alex意识到对方竟是误以为他生气了——在公寓没找到自己的Danny才到河边等了整整一天。那些人依旧不远不近地尾随着自己，Alex伸手捂住了Danny没来得及戴上手套的手，突兀地打断了他的问题，“其实，我有些好奇，小美人鱼和王子后来怎么样了。”  
  
“……”Danny有些吃惊地看着他，仿佛他来自另一个星球那般，“你……没听过这个故事？”  
  
他们的手交握着插在Danny的口袋里。Alex垂下眼皮，又一次在心里感到懊恼，他迟疑许久才接上一句，“没有。”  
  
Danny饶有兴致地看着他，眼尾弯出鲜明的笑意，“……你猜。”  
  
“……”  
  
“他们幸福地生活在一起了，小美人鱼和王子，她不必再担心自己的心会破碎，身躯会变成水上的泡沫。”见Alex不再说话，他才收敛起笑容一本正经地扯起谎来。  
  
I can be inscrutable, Alex.也许这会成为自己对Alex说的唯一一个谎，善意的却又是无比自私地给了他一个完美的结局。  
  
“真的吗。”  
  
“真的。”  
  
Danny踮起脚吻着那人落满了余晖的金色睫毛，他感觉到那人轻微而且毫无防备的颤抖。他站在低处，落日将他们的影子融化在一处。  
  
冰面传来清脆开裂的响动，极轻微，像是某种温暖的征兆。  
  
Alex想起来，这是他在那个梦里见过的一切。  
  
-The end-


End file.
